Saturday
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Taehyung dan Hoseok menjalani hari mereka di hari Sabtu yang indah. VHope. Top!Hoseok, Bottom!Taehyung, Mpreg!Taehyung.
Taehyung mengangkat telur mata sapi yang tengah dimasaknya menggunakan spatula, dengan lincah tangannya menaruh telur tersebut di atas piring. Ia tersenyum dengan hasil yang memuaskan dari masakannya hari ini lalu mematikan kompor, berjalan menuju meja makan.

Di atas meja makan telah terdapat satu bungkus roti tawar, dua buah piring dan juga gelas kosong. Taehyung dengan cekatan menyusun roti tersebut, membuat dua buah sandwich isi telur lalu mengisi dua piring kosong itu sembari bersenandung riang. Setelah selesai, ia segera berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya, mengambil sekotak susu vanila dan membawanya menuju meja makan, menuangkan susu tersebut ke dalam kedua gelas lalu kembali mengembalikannya ke kulkas.

Setelah menutup kulkas, Taehyung melihat meja makan yang telah ia tata dan tersenyum semakin ringan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia masih harus membereskan penggorengan yang ia pakai untung memasak telur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membereskan penggorengan tersebut terlebih dahulu, mencucinya dengan bersih sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, yeobong," sapa orang tersebut masih dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Seseorang itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Taehyung dan kepalanya ia biarkan bersender pada pundak Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi juga," Taehyung tersenyum sambil meletakkan penggorengan yang telah dicucinya di rak samping tempat cuci. Ia mematikan keran lalu membalikkan badannya, akhirnya bertemu muka dengan orang yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang tersebut, lalu tersenyum kembali, "yeobong."

Seseorang itu, panggil saja Hoseok, suami sah Taehyung selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas, "bagaimana kabar si kecil?"

Muka Taehyung bersemu merah lalu tersenyum, mengelus pipi suaminya lembut, "dia baik-baik saja, sehat seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia sudah mulai melakukan aktifitas di dalam sana. Bermain bola mungkin? Tendangannya terkadang kuat sekali."

"Benarkah?" mata Hoseok berbinar, ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari istrinya tersebut dan melihat kearah perut istrinya yang kini cukup besar tersebut. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut tersebut dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Setelah sekian lama, namun tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Hoseok.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "sepertinya ia masih tidur. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas, ia juga butuh istirahat kan?"

Hoseok mendesah kecewa, ia melepaskan tangannya dari perut Taehyung lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "kau benar. Terlalu pagi. Sepertinya ia pemalas sepertiku. Gawat juga."

Taehyung kembali tertawa, sedikit lebih keras kali ini. Hoseok hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebar karena senang ia dapat membuat dan melihat tawa indah Taehyung itu di pagi hari. Tawa yang sangat ia cintai dan tak ingin ia hilangkan dari dunia ini sedetik pun. Tawa yang sempurna, Hoseok pikir.

"Sudahlah, ayo sarapan. Aku lapar," Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan menggandeng Hoseok menuju meja makan, duduk berhadapan di meja tersebut dengan sepiring sandwich telur dan segelas susu vanila di depan masing-masing. Tanpa dikomando, mereka mulai memakan sarapan tersebut dengan tenang.

Hoseok menghabiskan makanannya duluan, seperti biasa, karena Taehyung adalah pemakan yang lambat, sangat lambat. Namun Hoseok akan rela menunggunya, karena melihat Taehyung makan itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, apapun yang Taehyung lakukan akan sangat senang dilihat oleh Hoseok. Bahkan bersin sekalipun. Masih terlihat sangat sempurna dan cantik.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apakah si kecil akan makan cepat sepertiku atau lambat sepertimu," Hoseok berujar, masih tetap tersenyum memperhatikan Taehyung makan. Taehyung melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu mendengus. Baru saja menyadari bahwa di suatu kata di kalimat tersebut, Hoseok mengatainya.

"Apa pedulinya dia makan cepat atau lambat, yang penting makan," Taehyung membalas setelah menelan sandwichyang tengah dikunyahnya, "jangan mengatai tempo makanku. Kau juga akan makan lambat jika harus sambil menyuapinya nanti!"

"Sepertinya tidak juga," Hoseok tersenyum jahil, "aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan makananku terlebih dahulu sebelum dia bilang 'aa' jika ia makan selambat dirimu."

Taehyung kembali mendengus sebal. Ia menggigit potongan terakhirsandwichnya dan mengunyahnya dengan sebal, "vwewewah!(terserah!)" dengusnya masih sambil mengunyah. Dan Hoseok tertawa karena itu, membuat Taehyung semakin sebal.

Setelah tawa Hoseok mereda, Hoseok kembali membuka mulutnya, "oh, ya, Namjoon dan Jin akan datang ke sini nanti siang, tadi Namjoon meneleponku."

"Apakah Jion akan ikut? Ah aku rindu pada muka manis nan imutnya itu~" mata Taehyung berbinar. Jion, anak Namjoon dan Jin yang berumur dua tahun itu memang sangat menggemaskan, dan Taehyung sangat suka kepadanya. Selain manis, imut dan menggemaskan, Jion juga anak yang pintar. Mungkin ini berpengaruh dengan IQ ayahnya, Namjoon.

Hoseok mengangguk dan membuat Taehyung memekik senang, Hoseok ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "anak kita pasti lebih menggemaskan dari Jion."

Taehyung mengangguk, "tentu saja! Ibunya saja menggemaskan, hehe," Taehyung tertawa kecil setelah memuji dirinya sendiri. Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan istri tercintanya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang lebih baik kita mandi. Apa kita perlu belanja bahan makanan sebentar? Apakah kau akan memasak untuk makan siang mereka?" Hoseok bertanya saat Taehyung mulai mengambil piring kosong Hoseok dan piringnya lalu berjalan ke tempat menyuci piring.

Setelah beberapa lama tanpa jawaban, Taehyung kembali setelah mencuci piring lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Hoseok dan meminum susu vanilanya. Hal ini membuat Hoseok teringat ia belum minum dan segera meminum susu vanilanya juga.

"Aku sedang tidak niat memasak. Bagaimana kalau nanti delivery pizza saja?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menatap Hoseok yang tengah meminum susunya, mencoba meminum segelas susu itu tanpa jeda sampai habis.

Tak lama, Hoseok selesai meneguk susu tersebut dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, "tidak terdengar seperti ide yang buruk. Baiklah. Mandi?" Hoseok bertanya kembali menatap ke Taehyung dan Taehyung mengangguk, ia segera mencuci dua gelas kosong tersebut sebelum ikut mandi bersama suami tercintanya.

"Jionie~ neomu gwiyeowo~" Taehyung mencium berkali-kali muka Jion tak lama setelah ia dan Hoseok mempersilakan Namjoon dan Jin masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu mereka. Ibunya, Jin, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya diciumi oleh Taehyung.

"Ah, sepertinya anakmu harus cepat lahir agar kau tidak terus-terusan menggoda anakku, Taehyungie," Jin berujar lembut lalu tertawa pelan setelahnya, disambut tawa Taehyung kemudian.

Taehyung mengelus perutnya yang cukup besar itu, "iya, aku juga ingin ia segera lahir, pasti akan menggemaskan seperti anakmu. Dan, Jionie akan punya teman bermain. Iya kan, Jionie?" Taehyung kembali mencium muka Jion gemas.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa kau kemari, Namjoon?" Hoseok bertanya kemudian, setelah satu-satunya kesibukan yang ia dan Namjoon lakukan adalah melihat adegan menggemaskan dari kedua istri mereka dan satu malaikat kecil yang tak kalah menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan adikku, tidak bolehkah, Hoseok?" Namjoon berujar dingin, berusaha mengintimidasi Hoseok, namun tertawa setelahnya, "dan apakah salah seorang sahabat datang ke rumah sahabatnya? Aku telah mengizinkanmu memiliki adikku, masa aku berkunjung saja tidak boleh."

Hoseok ikut tertawa, "aku hanya berbasa-basi, Namjoon. Siapa tau kau memang ada maksud tersendiri datang kemari selain itu, haha."

Namjoon masih tertawa, setelah tawanya mereda, ia kembali berujar, "kudengar Jimin sudah melamar Jungkook kemarin."

"Benarkah? Ternyata pasangan muda seperti mereka pun rasanya sudah mulai dewasa ya," Hoseok kembali menertawakan kisah cinta sahabat karibnya yang lain, sahabat yang sama-sama memiliki semangat di bidang menari, dan yang akhirnya dapat mendapatkan adik kelas beda dua tahun yang tiap hari selalu ia kejar.

"Kau jangan sok tua begitu, bahkan Taehyung seumuran Jimin," Namjoon mengingatkan Hoseok, benar saja, umur Taehyung dan Jimin itu sama, sayangnya mereka berbeda sekolah jadi tidak terlalu kenal akrab. Hanya kenal saat ia berpacaran dengan Hoseok saja.

Hoseok hanya tertawa, lalu kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu, "ah, ya, aku harus memesan pizza. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Sepertinya tidak usah, niatnya aku hanya sebentar di sini. Akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mertua, mereka mulai merindukan Jion. Iya, hanya Jion, bukan aku ataupun Jin, haha," Namjoon kembali tertawa dan disambut tawa Hoseok juga.

"Sayang sekali, tapi yasudah kalau begitu. Aku akan tetap memesan pizza karena adikmu itu sedang malas memasak," Hoseok mengambil HPnya, bersiap mengorder pizza yang akan ia dan Taehyung makan nantinya.

"Ah, kebiasaan anak itu, malas memasak. Di rumah pun dulu begitu. Untung istriku ini rajin dan gemar memasak, jadi setiap hari aku aman," Namjoon mengeluhkan adiknya, namun memuji istrinya sendiri kemudian. Hoseok lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung dan Jin hanya fokus dalam memperhatikan dan menggoda Jion, apalagi saat anak itu tertawa tiap kali Taehyung mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal dan memunculkan kembali wajahnya di hadapan Jion dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

Tak lama mereka bermain, Jion tiba-tiba saja menguap, tanda bahwa itu telah mengantuk. Taehyung mendesah kecewa, padahal ia masih ingin bermain dengan Jion tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa memaksakan Jion terus bangun, Jion juga pasti sangat butuh istirahat.

"Namjoon, Jion terlihat mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan?" ujar Jin pada Namjoon yang tengah asik berbincang dengan Hoseok. Namjoon melihat kearahnya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pamit dulu," Namjoon dan Jin pun berdiri, Jin telah menggendong Jion dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar anak itu dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Eh, tapi, pizzanya..?" Taehyung berkata bingung.

"Tidak apa, makan saja dengan Hoseok. Ia sudah memesan pizzanya untukmu," Namjoon berkata sambil tersenyum. Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Jaga dirimu dan kandunganmu, Taehyung. Kau juga, Hoseok, jangan lalai menjaga mereka. Jangan mengecewakanku."

"Siap, saya akan menjaga mereka dengan baik, hyungnim," Hoseok melakukan gerakan hormat dengan bahasa cukup formal, namun setelah Namjoon memukul belakang kepalanya, ia segera tertawa disambut dengan tawa Namjoon. "Jaga dirimu, istrimu dan anakmu juga Namjoon. Jangan rusak mereka."

Perkataan tersebut sontak disambut pukulan di belakang kepala lagi oleh Namjoon, namun mereka terus juga tertawa. Termasuk Taehyung dan Jin.

Setelah sekali lagi berpamitan, Namjoon dan Jin akhirnya pergi dari rumah Taehyung dan Hoseok dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah orang tua Jin.

"Jadi, kau sudah memesan pizzanya?" tanya Taehyung setelah Hoseok menutup pintu. Hoseok mengangguk, "yasudah ayo kita tunggu pizzanya sambil nonton televisi!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk berdua di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi, sebelum tiba-tiba Taehyung sedikit meringis. Hoseok sontak kaget dan melihat Taehyung, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya si kecil sudah bangun dan sedang bermain bola," ia pun menarik tangan Hoseok dan meletakannya di atas perut buncitnya. Dan satu tendangan dari si kecil membuat mata Hoseok sontak berbinar dan berdecak kagum. Ia melihat muka Taehyung dan tersenyum lebar, "aktif kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "iya."

Akhirnya siang itu mereka habiskan dengan menonton televisi sembari tangan Hoseok di atas perut Taehyung untuk merasakan tendangan dari si kecil. Saat pizza mereka datang pun, mereka makan sembari menonton acara televisi.

Setelah bosan, barulah mereka memutuskan untuk mandi, memakan beberapa cemilan yang ada di kulkas sembari mengobrol di ruang tengah lalu saat malam tiba, mereka akan menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka bersama sebelum akhirnya tidur berdampingan, mengobrol ringan dan saling mengucapkan rasa cinta sampai akhirnya tertidur dan terbangun di esok hari yang untungnya, masih juga hari libur.

END


End file.
